dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Wreckage at Rome
The 'Wreckage at Rome '''was a mission carried out by Joshua Woods, to destroy an Imperial Shipyard, and show the Roman Empire leaders that the Sith could be defeated History Prelude The Imperial shipyard above Rome, Italy. With the rescue of Sparta, Greece, Joshua had assembled a number of people that opposed Sith Emperor Krayt's rule of the galaxy. However, these individuals were not convinced on an open rebellion against the Empire, as they felt that it would be too risky to engage in such an act. It was decided by General Crassus, that there needed to be an action that made the Sith look weak. Marek agreed to "meditate" on the matter and find a target. Instead, he consulted with Darth Vader. Vader ordered him to destroy the Imperial shipyard above Rome. His plan of attack consisted of using the ground facility's Ore cannon to fire a massive chunk of molten ore and scrap metal at the facility, destroying it. To that end, Valens and the crew of the Imperials made their way to Rome, Italy which was now firmly under Imperial control. Arrival Joshua was on the surface of Rome. Upon landing, Joshua discovered that the planet was in the grip of a small war between the Empire's forces, the Roman Salvage Guild, and the native Sith clans. This resulted on Valens being forced to defeat any opponent in his path, as they were concerned with fighting against one another. He sighted an Imperial dropship transport and attempted to make his way to the dropship landing pad. After fighting through numerous of Roman heavy defenders and Roman rippers, Valens began to encounter the native Imperial garrison, which deployed an AT-ST along with stormtroopers through the dropship transport to deal with the Force user. Joshua, however, managed to defeat these opponents before linking his comm with Ursula, and informed her that a dropship pad was nearby, and if she could override its controls to which she said she could, but required sometime. As she sliced into the computer controls remotely, Valens was busy dealing with the Imperial forces. Eventually, Ursula was successful in opening the hangar bay doors at which point a number of Purge troopers along with AT-ST support challenged Josh's entry into the facility. Upon defeating the Sith forces, Joshua made his way to the dropship pad, where he disposed of numerous sith lords on an Imperial dropship transport at which point he boarded the craft, and traveled to the Imperial Ore Facility. Infiltration At the top drop pad, Valens departed the dropship transport allowing it to crash into the junk filled landscape after which, he made his attempt at infiltrating the base. Upon entering the hangar bay, Starkiller disposed of the guards, before using an elevator to gain entry deeper into the base, where he killed two Imperial officers. It was at this point that Galen made his way to the central ring of the facility. Along the way, he fought against numerous stormtroopers that were attempting to protect the base. After destroying the shield generators protecting a doorway into the facility, Joshua took the elevator deeper into the base. Using the Force, Marek realigned the door mechanisms in order to move further into the ore refinery. Going through various corridors in order to reach the central ring, Galen was forced to fight the defending stormtroopers that guarded the facility. At some point, Valens moved through the refinery parts of the facility in order to reach the central control room. After defeating the guards, he attempted to realign the Ore cannon so that it targeted the orbital shipyard. Before he could accomplish this, however, he was attacked through the Force by one of the Emperor's Shadow Guard that was sent to protect the facility. Using a number of Shadow Stormtroopers as the guardsmen's backup, they attempted to kill Starkiller. However, he managed to kill all the shadow stormtroopers, and fought against the Shadow Guardsmen. Marek was victorious and used the Force to grip the Guardsmen in the air, and sent him flying into the molten core being assembled at the ore cannon. Taking another elevator, Galen reached an external part of the Imperial base. Unexpected Foes Exar Kun during his duel to the death with Valens.:"''Give me some credit Emperor. I have one module that you've never seen. An enemy you've seened for years." :Exar Kun to Valens. As Valens moved to another point in the facility, he came under attack from another one of the Emperor's Shadow Guards. After a tough battle against this foe, Marek managed to defeat the Guardsmen at which point its appearance changed, thus revealing Joshua's droid companion R-110. The droid's tactical computers and programming made it attack 1 of the Sith masters, as part of his training. Furthermore, the battle computers made R-110 believe that it was the perfect opportunity to attack the sith master, kill him, and thus fulfill R-110's programming. To that end, he transformed to the next programmed sequence in his droid brain, which was that of Exar Kun. Thus, Valens was forced to fight the combat stances of enemies he had previously defeated, as Exar Kun constantly changed his form in order to use a new tactic against the sith lord. Back to the Shadow Guard, and to General Rahm Kota, as well as Shaak Ti. Despite putting up a fight, Valens managed to defeat each incarnation of the Sith Masters. Weary as well as desperate to complete his mission, as there was no one inside him that he had not already defeated. However, the droid asked his master to give him some credit, and stated that there was one combatant that he had studied, which might defeat him. To that end, R-100 appearance and stance changed to that of the World will stay strong. A furious battle was fought between the two with Valens gaining the advantage, by breaking Exar Kun's double bladed lightsaber in half. After which, Valens threw the Sith Lord at a nearby wall, and used the broken two lightsabers to impale Exar Kun through his shoulders, thus disabling him. With that complete, Valens went forward to complete his mission. Victory Valens spots the falling Star Destroyer after destroying the orbital shipyard.On the exterior of the Imperial ore facility, Joshua's task was to overload the accelerator in order to destroy the orbital shipyard. To accomplish this, he had to reach four towers, which possessed rail gun tracks that aided in the projection of the refined ore into space. This was a difficult mission, as numerous stormtroopers of varying types were protecting the towers, and attempted to kill Valens. Once the various tasks were complete, Starkiller bore witness to a molten refined projectile being fired from the cannon, which struck the orbital shipyard, thus destroying it. However, this was not the end of the threat as a single Star Destroyer was let loose, and began plummeting to the ore facility. The ship was not falling to the Imperial base, as it remained in low orbit, where it used its TIE fighters as well, as its own weapon batteries to kill the suspected Jedi Knight. Valens attempted to flee, but was told by Rahm Kota that he would never be able to escape in time, and told him to use the Force to pull the massive ship into the ore cannon. Valens did not believe that such a task was possible, but at the prodding of Kota, he attempted to accomplish the feat. Despite being besieged by TIE fighters, Joshua & Valens together used the Force to turn the Star Destroyer, and bring it crashing into the ore facility, which destroyed both. Aftermath Joshua narrowly escaped with his life, as the Star Destroyer crashed into the junk filled landscape. He quickly informed a worried Rahm Kota that he was alive, who in turn told him to get back to the Rogue Shadow, so that they could continue their campaign against the Empire. From the wreckage, Galen was surprised to see his droid companion R-110 was still functional. Helping the droid up, Valens learned that the worried droid was distressed as he believed himself to be useless as his primary programming—which compelled him to attack Exar Kun had been erased. A happy crew, however, aided the robots R-110 & 09, as they returned to the ship. The destruction of an Imperial shipyard, which was a symbol of the Empire's might, showed that they were capable of being defeated to those political figures that opposed Palpatine's reign. To that end, they assembled secretly at the Corellium High Council in order to make an open Declaration of Independnce. Category:Story Arcs Category:Wreckages